


Better Things To Do

by perceptivefics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agender Kankri, Biting, Chubby Kankri, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceptivefics/pseuds/perceptivefics
Summary: Studying? In college? Not inKankri'sdorm room, not when there's a perfectly good douchebag date to grind on.





	Better Things To Do

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMmmmmm yeah y'all I got nothin'. A Tumblr Nonnie wanted an agender Kankri with a couple different simple, but good requests.
> 
> Context: Cronus has Irish/Italian heritage while Kankri's is South Asian. Kankri has they/them pronouns in this fic.

“Like that?”

 

“Mmm!” Kankri bobbed their head in a quick nod as Cronus wriggled his fingers down into their pants. They shuddered in appreciation and closed their hands around the back of their partner’s neck, rolling their hips, rubbing soft, plump folds against his hand. When Cronus lifted his head to kiss them, Kankri closed the gap with fervor, teeth catching the other’s bottom lip in the process.

 

Cronus smiled as Kankri started to get more eager, which he knew was a good sign. Even if it wasn’t much, he was happy to just let them use him how they liked. If that meant letting Kankri rut against his fingers through soaked cotton panties because it was more interesting than biological chemistry, that was fine by him. Plenty of biological chemistry going on with the way they were kissing and touching, with the way he kept his hand in a perfect curve for Kankri to grind on in his lap as they puffed out moan after moan. Cronus kept them steady with his free hand on their hip, wide and beautiful and with plenty for him to grab.

 

“ _ Damn,  _ babe!” Cronus cast his eyes down, chuckling as Kankri ran their fingers through his hair. His hand was obscured under the curve of their belly, but he could feel them moving and he could watch the motions of their hips. It was just as good a view, if not better. “Look at you go -”

 

Kankri curled their fingers in dark auburn hair, scrunching Cronus’s style out of place as they directed the tilt of his head and pulled him in close. It forced him to look away from what was down low and positioned him right at the junction of Kankri’s neck, pale freckled cheeks and sharp Roman nose against warm brown skin. “I didn’t tell you to dawdle,” they huffed.

 

Cronus’s eyes hooded half-shut after a pause. He obediently closed his mouth around a patch of skin, biting down, suckling hard until he’d drawn out a high keening from his partner. “I hear ya.” His free hand slid back and grabbed at a handful of Kankri’s ass; Kankri squeaked, tightening their grip on his hair.

 

_ “Cronus!” _

 

“Complaints, chief?” He checked, feeling Kankri shiver again as he left one dark bruise and started on another. A little closer to their collarbone this time. Ideally, working his way down to the ample amount of bosom they had caged in the plain black sports bra they were wearing.

 

Kankri sounded like they were starting on something, but it died in their throat as they found a new perfect way to roll and grind against Cronus’s palm, especially with the way he was curling the ends of his fingers against the barrier of their panties. Sparks behind their eyelids. And then Cronus was nosing against their cleavage, sucking open-mouthed and rough on their skin. They forgot what they were going to say, so they settled with, “Nnnno.” (It seemed appropriate enough; they weren’t exactly opposed to the other’s attentions.)

 

Cronus murmured into Kankri’s chest, breathing in the scent of fresh mint that still followed them from their shower that day. He laved his tongue over a hickey mark, then left another in its wake in a matter of minutes which felt far too short to Kankri for their liking. When they were encouraged onto their back, they fell happily to the pillows, and allowed Cronus to remove their bra after some coaxing.

 

“Still doin’ alright?”

 

Kankri  _ whined  _ as Cronus pulled one nipple into his mouth, suckling on it areola and all. He made sure to work his tongue against the sensitive nub and around it, pulling back with a soft kiss before doing it again. Kankri bucked their hips urgently, red-brown eyes rolling shut. “You’re doing  _ just fine,  _ Cro,” they gasped.

 

Cronus made a low growl, heady and needy and a little rough around the edges as he removed his hand. Not to leave Kankri hanging, though. He adjusted their positioning so their legs were entangled, with Kankri squeezing their thighs around one of his. More layers of clothing between them, now, though it just made Kankri buck and grind against what they were given that much more. With both hands free, Cronus concentrated on kissing and caressing everywhere that he could touch, fingers wiped clean on Kankri’s jeans much to their disappointment.

 

“I’m a good boy?” He asked. There was a slight uptick to his voice; Kankri could hear it. High and a little uncertain, even as Cronus lavished them with hickeys and kisses and practically worshiped every roll and curve of their body. So demanding, this one. Kankri didn’t mind, though - they just smiled, purred so Cronus could hear it, stopped in their grinding to nudge against Cronus’s dick through his jeans because Kankri could  _ tell  _ how hard he was. They carded through his hair, pressed up against him in every way they could.

 

_ “Such _ a good boy.”

 

Kankri heard him moan in approval. Their smirk was broken with a similar noise in kind when Cronus reached down, fingers finally dipping inside and touching bare, wet skin. Kankri huffed, gripped Cronus’s hair like they were going for a ride, and hardly gave him room to move his head. Fixed in place as he was, Cronus settled for leaving more open-mouthed kisses across Kankri’s chest and working their other nipple into his mouth.

 

“Good,  _ gooood  _ boy, oooh!” Kankri groaned a little louder than they intended when Cronus sank his fingers inside them, inching them closer to orgasm by the second. Wave after wave of pleasure worked through their muscles and skin with each thrust of Cronus’s fingers, each time their clit caught on the heel of his palm. He knew just how to hook his fingers by now, how to get them panting and babbling brainlessly on the bed. “Oh, fuck!  _ God -  _ my handsome man - pretty, pretty boy, you know me so well, you do  _ so good!” _

 

Cronus muttered something into their chest. Might have been praise, might have been a curse. Kankri wasn’t sure, especially since they crashed headlong into their peak shortly after. They let out a wordless cry, fingers coiled into Cronus’s hair nearly in a death grip. Their movements became frantic and sporadic, but Cronus ran with it as well as he always did. He purred heavy and hot into Kankri’s neck and shushed them in low tones, helping them through the entire star-popping experience with small bites peppered over their pulse.

 

Kankri could hear him, between the drawl of their own breaths, and they could feel the smile pressed into Cronus’s features. “You’re somethin’ else, you know that?”

 

They laughed, and nuzzled the top of Cronus’s head. They squirmed a little because Cronus hadn’t moved his hand away yet and it still felt comfortable to keep it there. Kankri kissed his forehead, rubbing a hand between his shoulder blades. “And you need to be more confident,” they said.

 

“Aw, that ain’t lackin’ in confidence, chief.” Cronus chuckled, looking up with a mirthful little glint in his eyes. “I just like hearin’ you say things.”

 

“Mmm, you like me stroking your ego, more like.” Kankri replied, not quite believing him. But they would let it go for now. If Cronus wanted a little reassurance in the form of praise now and then, they would readily oblige. They tugged Cronus up a bit, so they were more level, and pressed a kiss to his cheek before murmuring in his ear. “Now, if you want me stroking any  _ other  _ things of yours…”

 

Cronus groaned in appreciation. “Gee willikers, Kanny, that sure sounds like a fuckin’ party right about now.”

 

Kankri laughed and shoved at his shoulder.  _ “Ew!  _ Not when you say it like  _ that!” _

 

Cronus just grinned at them. “You ain’t got no sense of humor, chief.”

 

“That is a lie! I am plenty humorous. Now roll over.”

 

Another little snicker in their ear, but Cronus did eventually obey. “Gonna tie me up and tell me I'm pretty?”

 

"Not tonight." Said Kankri, though they did look to consider the idea for a time. "Maybe someday, though."


End file.
